


He's Been Through a Lot...

by Black_White_Red



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_White_Red/pseuds/Black_White_Red
Summary: In case the picture doesn't show, it's just Therion screaming at the cliffs.





	He's Been Through a Lot...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chry (hoarhsoyriz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/gifts).

For Chry at Octopath Exchange


End file.
